Broppy oneshots
by Butterflyabby144
Summary: this is just a series of episodes of Branch and Poppy's romance life I hope everyone likes it
1. Chapter 1: First kiss

Chapter 1: First kiss

It was a warm afternoon in the Troll Tree, Poppy was sitting in her garden admiring the colorful flowers growing in there place. As she was watching the plants she began to sing to herself.

 _Now i've heard there was_

 _a secret chord_

 _that david played_

 _and it pleased the lord_

 _but you don't really care_

 _for music do you_

What Poppy didn't know was that someone was listening to her singing, It was Branch he was just passing by when he heard her singing he alway's thought she had a lovely voice.

 _It goes like this_

 _the fourth the fifth_

 _the minor fall and the major lift_

 _the baffled king composing "Hallelujah"_

 _Hallelujha (x4)_

 _you say I took the name in vain_

 _I don't even know the name_

 _but if I did well really_

 _what's It to you_

 _there's a blaze of light_

 _in every word_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _what you heard_

 _the holy or the broken Hallelujha_

 _Hallelujha (x4)_

"She alway's hits the right notes" Branch thought to himself, to him Poppy was like a rose blooming in spring he had to let her know that.

 _I did my best_

 _It wasn't much_

 _I couldn't feel so I tried to touch_

 _I've told the truth I didn't_

 _come to fool you_

 _and even though It all went wrong_

 _I'll stand before the lord of song_

 _with nothing on my tongue_

 _but Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujha (x9)_

As Poppy finished her song she was startled by the sound of clapping she whipped her head around to find Branch clapping for her.

"Branch I didn't see you there" She said blushing.

Branch approached slowly to Poppy with a warm smile on his face.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Poppy" he reasured.

"Was there something you wanted Branch?" Poppy asked.

"Actually yes, can you meet me at the top of the tree tonight?" he asked blushing.

"Of course" she responed.

(Later that night)

Poppy was walking to the top of the Troll Tree because Branch wanted to talk to her, when she reached the top she saw Branch waiting for her at the edge of the tree, Poppy approached him slowly with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi Branch, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Branch stared into her eyes for minute before answering her question.

"Poppy, when I first saw you I thought you were the prettiest troll i've ever seen" he said sweetly.

Poppy eyes went wide.

"Branch that's so sweet" she said softly.

"Poppy I want you to close your eyes" Branch said almost a whisper.

Poppy was confused but she did as she was told, she closed her eyes.

Branch waved a hand in fron of her face to make sure she couldn't see, then he slowy raised his hand and softly cupped her cheek in his palm.

Poppy shivered a little as he did but then she sighed and blushed when he started to stroke her cheek gently with his thumb.

What happend next sent both of their hearts into overload.

Branch slowly leand forward and softly pressed his lips against hers, Poppy's eyes shot open but then fluttered closed and kissed back.

Branch soon broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"What I wanted to tell you Poppy is, I...I love you" he said sweetly

Poppy gasped from shock but soon smiled and happy tears ran down her cheeks.

"I...love you too Branch" she said through tears.

They both shared the sweetest smiles and they sat at the edge of the tree and talked untill the sun went down then they shared one last kiss under the stars.


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen solid

Chapter 2: Frozen solid

It was winter time in the Troll tree and Branch was brushing the snow off his house when Poppy walked by.

"Hi Poppy" he called out to her.

Poppy turned and saw Branch brushing the snow off his house.

"Hi Branch" she said with a smile

Branch then noticed she had a basket in her hands.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I'm going to pick ice lilies their so pretty this time year" Poppy said cheerfully.

Branch then gave a worried expression.

"Just try not to stay out too long, because there's suppose to be a snowstorm later tonight" he said with a concerned look.

"Don't worry I will" Poppy said waving.

(Later that night)

Branch was in his house reading a book by the fire, but he couldn't stop thinking about Poppy wondering if she gotten home in time from the snowstorm.

So he dicided to go look for her, he went out of his house and began to look for her constanly calling her name over and over again.

"Poppy!" he shouted over the freezing wind.

He wouldn't give up until he found her, thats when he saw something glowing under the snow something pink.

He started to dig through the snow he didn't care that his hands started to freeze, he kept on digging until he found something that gave him a look of horror.

It was Poppy lying in the snow and the glow was comig from her hug time bracelet, Branch lifted her up and started shaking her trying to wake her.

"Poppy wake up, It's ok I'm here" he said gently holding her to his chest.

Thats when he heard Poppy coughing and wheezing, she oppened her eyes slightly her vison was blurry but she could clearly see it was Branch.

"Branch is that you?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Yes Poppy It's me and don't worry I'm taking you home" he said softly to her.

Branch gently took her in her in his arms and carried her back to his house.

(Back at Branch's house)

Branch laid Poppy on his bed and coverd her with a thick blanket, he put his hand on her forehead she had a high fever, he knew he had to call Dr Plum.

A few miniutes later Dr Plum arrived at Branch's house, Branch showed him to his bedroom where Poppy was.

"Good heavens" Dr Plum exclaimed as he laid his eyes on Poppy.

"I found her like this in the snow, she has a fever and she's coughing and wheezing" Branch explained.

Dr Plum began to examing her first he listend to her heart beat, second her took her blood preasure, and last he took her temperature.

"Well It's not too serious but It still needs to be treated right away before it gets worse, she needs this needle with medicine but I'm worried about how she will react so I need you to keep her calm" he explained.

Branch nodded yes and took Poppy's hand from underneath the covers, Dr Plum gave her the shot she needed.

Poppy started to moan and toss her head in pain when the shot was giving to her but Branch kept her calm the whole time.

"Shhh It's ok Poppy I'm right here, It's almost over" he said softly while gently stroking her hand with his thumb.

The Dr Plum gave Branch a medecine Poppy would have to take until she got better, Branch helped him out of his house and quickly went back to Poppy.

He looked at her with worried eyes, she looked like she was in so much pain at this rate there was only on thing he knew that would make Poppy feel better, and that was to sing.

 _If you ever find yourself_

 _stuck in the middle of the sea_

 _I'll sail the world_

 _to find you_

 _If you ever find yourself_

 _lost in the dark and you can't see_

 _I'll be the light_

 _to guid you_

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _when we are called to_

 _help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like_

 _One, Two, Three_

 _I'll be there_

 _and I know when I need It_

 _I can count on you like_

 _Four, Three, Two_

 _You'll be there_

 _cause that's what friends are_

 _supposed to do oh yeah_

 _whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _If your tossing and your turnning_

 _and you can't sleep_

 _I'll sing a song_

 _beside you_

 _and if you forget how much_

 _you really mean to me_

 _everyday I will_

 _remind you_

 _Ooh find out what were made of_

 _when we are called to help_

 _our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like_

 _One, Two, Three_

 _I'll be there_

 _and I know when I need It_

 _I can count on you like_

 _Four, Three, Two_

 _You'll be there_

 _cause that's what friends_

 _are supposed to do oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh yeah, yeah_

 _You'll always have my shoulder_

 _when you cry_

 _I'll never let go_

 _Never say goodbye_

 _you know..._

 _You can count on me like_

 _One, Two, Three_

 _I'll be there_

 _and I know when I need It_

 _I can count on you like_

 _Four, Three, Two_

 _You'll be there_

 _cause that's what friends_

 _are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh_

 _You can count on me_

 _cause I can count on you_

As he finished he kissed Poppy on her forehead and whisperd in her ear.

"Fell better Poppy, I love you" he said softly.

Then fell asleep while holding her hand.


	3. Chapter 3: I will always be with you

Chapter 3: I will always be with you

It was the middle of the night and every troll was asleep and having plesant dreams well everyone except Branch.

He was tossing and turning in his sleep having a horrible nightmare.

(Branch's nightmare)

 _Branch was in a dark place, all he could see was darkness and there was a stange feeling in the air almost like saddness and lonliness._

 _He looked around untill he saw the one thing he feard the most._

 _He saw Creek holding a knife aproaching Poppy and with one clean strike he stapped her._

 _Poppy let out an aggonizing scream and then colasped in a pool of blood._

 _Branch's eyes were wide with terror and salty tears were spilling from them, he broke into a run and knelt beside Poppy and held her to his chest._

 _"Poppy please no" he wimpered._

 _But Poppy didn't speak and right at that moment Branch knew she was dead._

 _(End of nightmare)_

Branch woke up with his face dripping with sweat and his heart pounding like a sledgehammer, tears were flowing from his eyes like waterfalls.

Of course he knew it was jsut a bad dream, but it was all to real to him so he dicided to go to Poppy's house just to see his dream hadn't become a reality.

(At Poppy's house)

Poppy was sound asleep when she suddenly heard a knock at the door, she shot up from her bed and lazly walked to the door to answer it.

When she oppend the door she was surprised to see a certain blue troll standing in the doorway.

"Branch? what are you doing here its the middle of the night" she asked with a tired look.

Branch didn't answer he was just staring at her with a look of relife and happy tears in his eyes.

Poppy started to look at him with a worried look on her face.

"Branch are you alright?" she asked with concernd eyes.

Branch suddenly lunged forward and wraped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Poppy's eyes were wide with both curiousness and fear especially when she heard Branch say these words.

"Your alive, thankgoodness" Branch said with a wavering voice.

Poppy took his hands off her waist and cupped his cheek in her hand using her thumb to wipe his tears away.

"Branch you need to tell me whats wrong ok?" she said softly.

Branch nodded slightly, Poppy helped him inside and Branch told her all about his nightmare.

"So you see thats why I had to come over, I can't stand the thought of losing you" Branch said quietly.

Poppy smiled softly and took his hands rubbing her thumbs on them to soothe him.

"Branch even if Creek does come back I know you would never let that happend to me, because to me your like my guardian angel and i'm yours never forget that" she sweetly.

Branch's eyes were wide with wonder, her words were so pure and full of heart he couldn't help but smile it felt like a huge weight was lifted off his heart.

Poppy got up from her mattress and went to her nightstand, where she had a little music box she took the key gave it turn and soft music started to play and soon enough she started to sing along.

 _(Poppy)_

 _I will always be with you_

 _Makes no difference where_

 _your road takes you to_

 _Even if were apart_

 _now were joined at the heart_

 _Though are moment may be gone_

 _you and I will still live on_

Branch smiled at her and started to join in with her.

 _(Branch)_

 _I will always be with you_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _whatever you do_

 _Other memories may fade_

 _but the ones that we made_

 _are enternal as a star_

 _Now i'm part of who you are_

Branch took her hands and lead her in a gentle waltz around the room.

 _(Both)_

 _And I'll be there with you_

 _in the sound of your laughter_

 _I'll be in the tears you cry_

 _(Branch)_

 _Cause the way you and I_

 _have touched one another_

 _(Both)_

 _Doesn't end with goodbye_

 _(Music)_

 _(Branch)_

 _I will always be with you_

 _(Both)_

 _Like a guardian angel_

 _consant and true_

 _When your lost in the night_

 _(Lost in the night)_

 _and you can't see the light_

 _(Can't see the light)_

 _My love will she you through_

 _(Branch)_

 _I will always be there_

 _(Poppy)_

 _You have me there_

 _(Both)_

 _I will always be with you_

They finished the song with a soft but passionate kiss, they both climbed into Poppy's bed and held eatchother tightly.

Poppy then heard Branch say something very sofly.

"Thank you Poppy, I love you" he said kissing her forehead.

Poppy smiled and driffted off to sleep, and for the rest of the night it was sweet dreams for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4: The perfect gift

Chapter 4: A special gift

It was a special time of year for all the trolls, It was Valentines Day and everyone was excited especially Poppy, she was going to give gifts to all her friends but she had a very special gift to Branch.

Meanwhile Branch he was having problems with his gift for Poppy, he thought of making something for her but he saw the other gifts she got from the other trolls they were bright, shiny, and new anything he made was plain and simple he thought his gift could never compare to what the others brought her.

"What am I going to do?" he thought.

Just then he saw Poppy walking by holding a blue box with red hearts on it.

"I wonder who she is giving that to?" he wonderd.

Branch needed to do something he just had to come up with the perfect gift for Poppy.

(Later that day)

Poppy was walking around looking for Branch she hadn't seen him all day and was starting to get worried.

Just then she saw Lilly one of the kids she knew from the school, she was holding a wreath made of Gardenia flowers.

"Hi Lilly" Poppy said with a sweet voice.

"Hi queen Poppy" Lilly said with a cheerful voice.

"I was wondering, have you seen Branch I haven't seen him all day i'm starting to wonder if he doesn't want to see me" Poppy said with sad tone.

"I'm sure thats not true queen Poppy, Branch loves you very much and no I haven't seen him but if I do i'll let him know your looking for him" Lilly replide.

"Thank you Lilly, your a doll" Poppy said giving her a hug.

After saying goodbye the went on there way.

(With Lilly)

Lilly was walking on her way home from school with a present she made for her mother, she was super exited to see the look on her face when she saw it.

Just then she heard a rustle in the bushes she thought it was just an animal but decided to check it out anyway.

As Lilly walked deeper and deeper towards the noise it got louder and louder, that when she saw that it was Branch pacing back and forth on the ground, she decied to let him know what Poppy had told her.

"Excuse me mr Branch" she called.

Branch turned his head in surprise only to realise it was just one of the kids from the school.

"Hi you must be Lilly right?" he asked.

"Yes I am, and queen Poppy told me she was looking for you she's pretty worried about you" Lilly answerd.

"Sorry it's just i'm trying to find a gift for her and I don't know want to get her" Branch said flusterd.

Lilly thought for a moment, and then had an idea.

"Well you could make her something" she said.

"I can't i've seen what the others got for her I could never compete with that" Branch said with a sad tone.

"But Branch it's not a contest" Lilly said.

"I know but what if she doesn't like what I give her" Branch said quietly.

Lilly thought really hard and then had an idea.

"Branch I made this wreath for my mom, it's not fancy I know but I know my mom will love because I made it, you see when it comes to finding the perfect gift"

Lilly began to sing.

 _It doesn't matter if_

 _it's large or small_

 _It doesn't matter what the_

 _color is at all_

 _A gift you find inside_

 _a store high on a shelf_

 _or something simple that_

 _you made all by youself_

Branch looked at the girl with wonder she held out her hand and Branch gladly took it they began walking and Lilly continude singing.

 _It could plainly wrapped_

 _or trimed with silver bows_

 _A huge bouquet_

 _or a single rose_

 _What matters from the start_

 _The most important part_

 _A gift should come_

 _from the heart_

They kept walking untill they saw Poppy sitting alone on a rock looking sad and lonely she was still holding the box from before.

 _The smallest gift can seem_

 _just like a dream come true_

 _And why it's special is_

 _because it comes from you_

 _What makes a difference_

 _is the feeling and the thought_

 _And thats a gift_

 _that can't be bought_

 _What matters from the start_

 _The most important part_

 _The gift should come_

 _from your heart_

Lilly finished and pointed to Poppy.

"Thanks Lilly, I know what to do know" Branch said with a smile.

(With Poppy)

Poppy was still sitting alone on the rock she couldn't help but feel so downhearted she hadn't seen Branch all day and Valentines Day was almost over.

Just then she heard a noise behind her, she turned around and saw the troll she was hoping to see it was Branch, she ran forward and tackled him in the biggest hug she could give.

"Branch where have you been i've been looking for you everywhere" Poppy said with a frown.

Branch lifted her chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Poppy I just wanted to give you a good present but I thought my gift couldn't compare to anything the other trolls gave you" Branch said softly.

"But Branch I don't care what you give me I just wanted to see you" Poppy said.

"I know but right now I just want to give you this" Branch said handing her a little red box.

Poppy took the box from Branch's hand and opend it inside the box was the most beautiful locket she had ever seen it was pink and the chain was blue the same colors of her and Branch.

She opend the locket and inside was a picture of Branch, seeing this brought tears to her eyes.

"Branch I love it and I have something for you" she said handing him the box she had before.

Branch took the box from Poppy's hand and opend it and he couldn't believe what he saw, it was another locket that looked almost the same as Poppy's exept it was blue and had pink chain.

He opend the locket and inside was a picture of Poppy, Branch gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you Poppy it's perfect" he said with love in his voice.

They both looked deeply into eachothers eyes and leaned forward, Branch gently cupped Poppy's cheek in the palm of his hand and kissed her lips softly which Poppy happily returned.

As the sun settted in the sky they both realised that just being together was the best gift they could ever ask for.


	5. Chapter 5: Coma (Part 1)

Chapter 5: Coma (Part 1)

Branch and Poppy were walking through the woods one day just talking, laughing, and just enjoying eachothers company.

Then they stopped in a field of flowers, Poppy was confused by this action.

"Branch, what is it?" Poppy asked.

Branch turned around and held her close, then he cupped her cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb.

"What did I do to disserve you Poppy?" he said softly.

Poppy's eyes went wide what kind off question was Branch asking?

Poppy thought hard for a moment and then knew just what to say.

"Well Branch, for one you restored me when I lost hope, and you helped me bring happiness to bergen town and the most important reason is, whenever I'm sad, hurt or sick your always the first one to see me I'd say thats all you did to disserve me" Poppy said with a smile.

Branch was truly at a lost for words Poppy's words were full of heart and soul he couldn't help but smile.

then Branch took her chin and kissed her lips softly, when there lips parted Poppy started singing.

(Poppy)

 _When tommorow comes_

 _I'll be on my own_

 _feeling frightened of_

 _the things that I don't know_

 _When tommorow comes_

 _tommorow comes_

 _tommorow comes_

 _And though the road is long_

 _I look up to the sky_

 _and in the dark I found_

 _lost that I won't fly_

 _and I sing along_

 _I sing along_

 _and I sing along_

 _I got all I need_

 _when I got you and I_

 _I look around me and_

 _see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark_

 _but you're my flashlight_

 _you're getting me_

 _getting me through the night_

 _Kick start my heart_

 _when you shine it_

 _in my eyes can't lie_

 _it's a sweet life_

 _stuck in the dark_

 _but you're my flashlight_

 _you're getting me_

 _getting me through the night_

 _cause you're my flashlight_

 _you're my flashlight_

 _you're my flashlight_

Poppy finished and Branch couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug then he saw a flower and picked it and placed it in Poppy's hair.

"Thank you Poppy I don't know how you do it" he said with a smile.

Poppy smiled at Branch and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Poppy I want to tell you something" Branch explained.

"Sure Branch what is it?" Poppy asked.

Branch was about to saw something but then the both heard something it sounded like a growl.

Branch got in front of Poppy to protect her and picked up a tree branch to deffend.

then out of the blue a giant spider pounced out of the grass in front of them, Poppy practicly screamed her heart she had bad expirences with spiders.

"Poppy stay behind me" Branch said.

Then the spider jumped on Branch and bite him on the shoulder Branch cried out in pain.

"Branch!" Poppy screamed as she was running to get to his side.

Poppy picked up a tree Branch and gave the spider a wack.

"Stay away from him!" she shouted.

The spider must have sensed her passion because it ran away in fear.

Poppy ran to Branch he was out cold, so she fliped him to his side to check his wound.

"Branch wake up please" Poppy cried as tears started to fall from her face.

She lifted Branch into her arms and slowly but surely got him to the doctors.

(In the waiting room)

Poppy was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the resutls for Branch.

Then Dr plum came out with a frown on his face.

"So how's Branch Dr?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy I'm sorry but...I'm afraid Branch is...in a coma and we don't know when he'll wake up" Dr plum said witha sigh.

Poppy's eyes went wide with more tears streaming down her face she loved Branch with all her heart and now he was in a very deep sleep that he might never wake up from.


	6. Chapter 6: Coma (Part 2)

Chapter 6: Coma (Part 2)

It was late at night and everyone was asleep, well everyone exept Poppy.

Poppy was wide awake staring at the ceiling she just couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday when the spider attacked her and Branch.

She felt like it was her fault, she felt like she wasn't strong enough. She took the locket that Branch gave her and oppened it to look at the picture of Branch.

He looked so happy with his bright eyes and warm smile just the thought of him brought tears to Poppy's eyes. Before she went to bed she uttered a small prayer.

"Please branch be strong, because I'm waiting for you" she said softly.

(The next day)

Poppy made her way down to the doctors office to see Branch, when she walked in she saw Dr plum walk in.

"Dr how's Branch doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Poppy he still hasn't woken up, but were doing all we can" Dr plum said with a sigh.

"Please can I at least see him" Poppy asked with pleading eyes.

"I suppose so, but he might not hear you" Dr plum said.

Poppy didn't care she just wanted to see him.

Poppy made her way into Branch's room and she was in schock by what she saw.

Branch was lying like he had no life in him but he was breathing slowly, he had bandages on his shoulder bandages that shouldn't be there.

Popy walked slowly up to him, grabbed one of his hands and stroked it gently.

"I don't know if you can hear me Branch, but I'm so sorry this happend to you" she said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'd trade places with you if I could I really would, I really wish it was me lying there instead of you" she continued.

"I promise you I'll come and see you everyday, and I won't rest untill you wake up" she finished.

Poppy looked in her pocket and took out a small flower she picked up on the way there, she placed it Branch's hand and placed it on his chest.

"It's just something to help keep your stength up, please get better Branch for me" she said softly and kissed his forehead.

(A few weeks later)

Weeks and weeks passed and Poppy kept her word by visting Branch everyday.

Sometimes she would talk to him or sometimes sing to him and one time she stayed so long she fell asleep while holding his hand.

Then one day Poppy was in Branch's room stroking his face gently.

"Branch I'm really worried about you, please be alright" she said softly.

Branch remind still, Poppy fought back tears then started to sing softly.

 _You and I_

 _were like fireworks and symphonies_

 _exploding in the sky_

 _with you I'm alive_

 _like all the missing pieces_

 _of my heart they finally collide_

 _so stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _cause I don't ever want to close my eyes_

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

Poppy finished and fell asleep on Branch's chest.

(The next morning)

Branch and Poppy were still asleep but then something amazing happened.

Branch's eyes slowly opened, and the first thing he saw was Poppy's face on his chest. He just smiled, he took his hand and stroked her head gently.

Poppy almost immediately shot up from what she felt, when she saw Branch smiling her eyes were making waterfalls.

"Branch!" she shouted and practicly threw her arms around him.

"Poppy...I...can't...breath" Branch said between gasps.

Poppy lossend her grip and whiped her tears.

"Branch I'm sorry" she cried.

Branch was confused by this.

"Poppy what on earth are you sorry for?" he asked.

"Because I wasn't strong enough, to keep you from getting hurt, I was so scared Branch i've missed you so much" she cride burrying her face in her hands.

Branch couldn't take it anymore he wrapped his arms around Poppy and pulled her to his chest.

"Poppy don't ever say your not strong enough, because your one of the strongest people I know and you don't have to worry about me because I'm here now" he said softly.

Poppy was mesmerized by his words she couldn't help but smile.

Branch pulled away and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"I love you Poppy, never forget that" he said with a smile.

"I love you too Branch" Poppy said returning the smile.

Poppy and Branch both lent forward and shared a paissonate kiss.

They both talked into the afternoon, and right now for both of them they couldn't be mor glad to see happy faces.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm here

Chapter 7: I'm here

It was a late morning in the troll tree, but nobody was singing or dancing, you want to know why? Well its because Peppy the former king of the trolls died recently, all of the trolls were heart broken but none were as broken as Poppy was.

Poppy's heart was in pieces by the death of her father, she could barley keep it together during the funeral the trolls made for him, sure she had Branch to calm her down but the hurt she felt would never go away. After the funeral Branch had decied to stay with Poppy for a while to help her get back on her feet.

So far she said she was ok but Branch knew she wasn't she was tramatized by her father's death.

(One night)

Branch was sitting in the living room reading a book, when he heard a noise coming from Poppy's room he dicided to investigate.

Branch went out around the tree and asking the other trolls if they had seen Poppy.

Branch keept walking and calling Poppy's name but he just couldn't find her.

But just when he was about to give up he heard someone talking.

"I'm sorry dad I wish there was something I could have done, but now at least I can get to be with you"

Branch knew that voice anywhere it was Poppy, and from what he just heard he had to finder fast.

Branch ran and followed Poppy's voice until he finally saw her and what he saw was horrific, Poppy was standing at the edge of a tree branch looking ready to fall off.

"Poppy stop!" Branch yelled.

Poppy stoped and turned around.

"Goodbye Branch" she said with a whisper.

Then at that moment Poppy fell off, Branch couldn't stand to see her go so he dove in after her.

Just in time Branch grabbed Poppy by her waist and used his hair to hook on the tree branch.

When the both got to the top Branch put Poppy down on her knees.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Branch shouted.

But then he saw that Poppy's face was coverd in tears his gaze softend, he knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Poppy why would you put yourself through that?" he said more softly this time.

Poppy slowly raised her head t meet his gaze.

"I just wanted...to see my dad...one more time" she sobbed.

Branch couldn't stand it anymore he brought Poppy close to him and let her cry on his chest.

When her sobs turned into quite sniffles he brought her back to meet her gaze.

"Poppy I want to show you something" he said.

Branch helped her back on her feet and brought her to a meadow filled with a million fireflies, Branch knelt down in front of Poppy and brought her down with him.

"Poppy I know this is hard for you and you don't want to think about what happened, but sometimes it's ok to think about it" he said softly.

Poppy looked down to keep more tears from falling, but Branch lifted her chin up to mee his gaze and thats when he started singing.

(Branch)

 _Take a moment to_

 _think of just_

 _flexibility_ , _love and trust_

 _Take a moment to_

 _think of just_

 _flexibility, love and trust_

Just then Poppy saw something that looked like Branch but when he was younger.

 _Here comes a thought_

 _that might alarm you_

 _what someone said_

 _and how it harmed you_

 _something you did_

 _that failed to be charming_

 _things that you said_

 _are suddenly swarming_

Then a million fireflies came at the young Branch swarming around him.

 _And oh, you're losing sight_

 _you're losing touch_

 _all these little things_

 _seem to matter so much_

 _that they confuse you_

 _that I might lose you_

Just then the fireflies started to back away from the young Branch it looked like he was calming down and taking deep breaths.

 _Take a moment_

 _remind yourself_

 _to take a moment_

 _and find yourself_

 _take a moment_

 _and ask yourself_

 _if this is how_

 _you fall apart_

 _but It's not (x5)_

 _It's okay (x5)_

 _you've got nothing (x4)_

 _to fear_

 _I'm here_

 _I'm here_

 _I'm here_

(Poppy)

 _Here comes a thought_

Then Poppy saw herself at her fathers funeral breaking down.

 _That might alarm me_

 _what someone said_

 _and how it harmed me_

 _something I did_

 _that failed to be charming_

Just then millions of fireflies started swarming around Poppy.

 _Things that I said_

 _are suddenly swarming_

 _and oh i'm losing sight_

 _I'm losing touch_

 _all this little things_

 _seem to matter so much_

 _that they confuse me_

(Both)

 _That I might lose me_

 _Take a moment_

 _remind yourself_

 _to take a moment_

 _and find yourself_

 _take a moment_

 _and ask yourself if_

 _this is how we fall apart_

 _but It's not (x5)_

 _It's okay (x5)_

Then Poppy saw herself taking a breath like Branch did and calming down.

 _I've got nothing_ (x4)

 _to fear_

 _I'm here_

 _I'm here_

 _I'm here_

 _And it was_

 _just a thought (x5)_

 _It's okay (x5)_

 _we can watch (x4)_

 _them go by_

 _from here_

 _from here_

 _from here_

(Poppy)

 _Take a moment_

 _to think of just_

 _flexibilty, love and trust_

 _take a moment_

 _to think of just_

 _flexibility, love and trust_

When they finished singing Poppy threw her arms around Branch a tackled him to the ground, when she got up she kept herself on his chest.

"Thank you Branch" she said with a warm smile.

"Your welcome Poppy" Branch said returning the smile.

Branch raised his hand and caressed her cheek then pulled her face down and kissed her lips sweetly.

Later they were on their backs looking at the sky Poppy had falling asleep on Branch's chest, he turned over and whisperd something.

"See Poppy I'm here" he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

By the end of the night both trolls realised that no matter how bad things get they have eachother to help through it, and that was perfect for both of them.


End file.
